Soothing the Beast
by doublee1993
Summary: OC/SI This isn’t going to be your normal Gamer story. Taking place after Volume 1, this story’s “System” needs a good breaking in. Besides, who really minds a few bugs, right? Be careful what you wish for. WARNING: Inconsistent Update schedule. Feedback appreciated. Please review as the first legitimate review you leave, I will do my best to respond to in a PM.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: I've decided that I need to go over the previous chapters before releasing a new one. The story won't change, I'm just adding more to it. Redoing some dialogue, fixing some interactions, and making the story as a whole, better. With any luck, the new chapter will come out soon after these updates. See you soon, EE.**

**AN: **This will be my first story written online. I've read a lot of RWBY fics and a lot of Gamer fics. Apologies for any grammatical errors.

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I own the OC. 'Hi' Thought. "Hi" Spoken. **Hi System/HUD. **(Hi) Background. _Hi _Written. Author's note and explanation of skills and perks at the bottom, if applicable.

Chapter 1

'My plans for the day definitely didn't include this. Actually, I still don't believe that all of this actually happened. In fact, if it wasn't for a giant off-white screen in front of me, I'd think that I finally went insane.'

**Ding!**

" Yeah, yeah. Gimme a few minutes to think ok?"

**Timer set for 5:00**

" You are just the worst, you know that?"

_30 minutes earlier._

In a nondescript city in North America, a man lay sleeping off a night of rather heavy drinking. He was an average looking man with a slightly above average height. Unfortunately for him, he's about to realize that "introducing some eggheads to the hard stuff" was a bad idea.

"-and in the news this morning, 3 gunman have taken control of a local-"

THUNK

" I'm up. Jesus, you'd think they'd at least wait till a decent hour to shoot someone." The bedraggled and hungover man crawled out of bed, wiping his face. He drunkenly stumbled to the bathroom, trying to find the light switch. Finally upon turning on the light, he checked his reflection.

"Ok, gotta make sure those eggheads didn't talk me into something stupid. Don't want to end up like Mike with a NO REGURTS tattoo. Blue eyes? Check. Dark brown, shaggy hair? Check. Weird Pipboy looking machine on left arm? Che-wait a minute. " Where did I get this? Looks like a Pipboy with a giant Staples button on it."

"Uhhh. Well, when in doubt. PRESS ALL THE BUTTONS!"

**Ding!**

**Initializing Universal Reincarnation...**

**Corrupted file detected...**

**Returning to Menu...**

**Unable to complete action...**

"Aw, Shit."

The man's face paled in fear of the strange machine on his arm. "Why did I do that? This is not the time to be hungover. Thank goodness it's busted and can't do whatever it was doing. Although, you would think something this advanced would have a workaround for corrupted files. Looks like I lucked out."

**Locked out password accepted...**

**Running UR File 367...**

**Shifting user FluffyUnicorn69 to Character Creation...**

**Shift in 3:00...**

**Please place all essential items in Inventory.**

"OF ALL THE STUPID, ASININE, PIECE OF GARBAGE, wait, what?"

**2:53 remaining. **

"Alright, grab everything I can and hope I can come back after I ditch this stupid hi-tech wristwatch." The man burst into action, running back into his bedroom, grabbing the closest thing to him and shouting "HOW DO I PUT STUFF IN THE INVENTORY?"

**Press item to touchscreen.**

He slapped it to the screen, praying that it worked.

**Survival Knife added**

'YES! Gotta get as much as I can, as quick as I can. Wait, does size matter?' He shoved open the closet and scanned for a bigger object. 'Ohh my guitar should work.'He swiftly held it to the screen on his wrist. Suddenly, there was a flash of light.

**Electric Guitar added **

'Cool, but I wonder since this looks like a Pipboy, if I put a Fallout disc in it would help me any. Screw it, I might get bored and all of my games and DVDS are in my car anyway. Actually, I might need a vehicle. Who knows where I'll end up.'

**2:00 remaining **

'Don't sit there, RUN!' Running down the hall, he immediately put on his slide on boots and booked it out his apartment door. Finally he got out into the stairwell and jumped down to the landing. "Oof, he grunted." Pushing his 230lb body as hard as he could, he ran out to his most prized possession.

His car, given to him from a rich uncle's inheritance, bless his soul, was a 2005 Dodge Viper. This car had been heavily sought after by his other relatives. With a black with red accents exterior and matching interior, it looked and sounded mean. It was even customized by Hennessey for extra horsepower. He pushed the screen on the roof of his car.

**Adding items 0:43 remaining...**

**Shifting in 0:45...**

**Updating Universe library...**

**1 of 207 downloaded...**

**1 of 3,600 media files downloaded...**

"Did it really have to update right now? Oh well, at least I'll have a way to get around. Plus I can use the cars radio to try and listen for civilization if I'm not close by. Hopefully, unless it's a place way behind in technology." He wracked his brain to think if he forgot anything important. His jaw drops as he realizes he forgot a very important thing. "I DIDN'T GET A GUN!" Then a few other things. "OR FOOD AND WATER!"

**All items added**

**Update Complete**

**Downloads Complete **

**Shifting in 0:02**

"NOOOOOO,"the man screamed as he was engulfed in a bright light and dematerialized from reality.


	2. Chapter 2: Character Creation

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I own the OC. 'Hi' Thought. "Hi" Spoken. **Hi System/HUD. **(Hi) Background. _Hi _Written. Author's note and explanation of skills and perks at the bottom, if applicable.

Chapter 2: Character Creation

White. That was the first thing that came to mind when I "woke up" from my trip. A barren expanse lie in all directions. Mildly freaking out, I noticed it wasn't cold or hot here either. Second, was that I couldn't see myself. At all. Trying to move did nothing but make me feel even more stressed out.

**Gamer's mind activated **

My mind, without my input, suddenly calmed down. "What's Gamer's mind do?"

**_Perk description: Gamer's mind is one of the base perks that almost every new player receives. It artificially calms the players mind to allow for logical thinking and strategy in stressful situations._**

'Weird, but if the Pipboy was correct this should be the character creation menu. At least my hangover is gone. Might as well make the best of this.'

**Pick a Universe**

Suddenly there was a prompt in front of my "face" with a scrolling list of options. Dragonball, DC, Marvel, even Disney. After scrolling through the options and deliberating, I narrowed it down to 3 possible universes.

DC, RWBY, or Star Wars. Star Wars is out because I didn't want to be tied down to Jedi or Sith ideologies and DC was out because God forbid I actually end my villains lives. Die a hero my ass. So RWBY was the obvious choice. Yes, there was "Good and Evil" but most of the known characters were shades of gray. Of course, like anywhere else, there's people who only see in black and white. But most can be reasoned with here at least.

**Pick a time period **

'Well that's good. At least I can pick when I start.' "Start of Volume 2 please"

**Pick a Race**

"I always wanted to see what a Faunus was really like."

**Spin Wheel of Traits (1 remaining)**

There popped up a Wheel of Fortune-like spinner with traits like Bear Hands or Goat Hooves arraigned around it. What gave me most pause was that it had a Jackpot and Bankrupt still on it. 'Is Bankrupt no traits at all? That would stink. I got a bad feeling about this.'

**Due to invoking Murphy's law, Luck is disabled**

"I had to say that, didn't I? Go ahead, tempt fate. It's not like I'm in over my head already. *Sigh* This is going to suck. Please something cool," I say as I give it a healthy spin. As it goes round, it begins to slow before finally stopping on the dreaded Bankrupt. "Oh, damn it"

**Trait selected: Pure**

"What? What's that mean?"

**Trait description: _When the brothers made faunuskind, the very first generation had all the major and minor traits of their animal inheritance. Over the generations, it has been diluted to at most 2 to 3 major traits for an exceptional Faunus. While there are anomalies, they are far and few between. _**

**_Rep with Faunus 10_**

**_Rep with White Fang 5_**

**_Rep with SDC -5_**

**_Rep with????? -10_**

**Random species selecting...**

**Tiger selected **

**Select Gender**

"Oh, this is just great. Before I even start I'm liked and hated." Sighing heavily, I select Male and hope for the best. After a flash of light and a unsettling feeling of trepidation, I start to examine my new body.

Fur covered every inch, thicker in places were hair would normally be, like the forearms and legs. I was at least 6 and a half feet tall, with what felt like a veritable mountain of muscle supporting my frame.

A tail flicking back and forth was attached at the bottom of my spine. My hands and feet were replaced with tiger paws with elongated fingers and toes. A twitch of my hand and serrated claws popped out at the ends of my fingers. Flexing my toes did the same with my feet. Looking down and thanking Murphy's law for keeping the most important part of the anatomy normal, I began to examine the rest of my body.

Feeling my head, I had a set of ears on the top of my skull protected by thick, shaggy, black hair. The hair mostly came down to my shoulders before tapering off. My nose had become more sensitive by far, smelling my own scent far more intimately than ever before. I smell earthy but surprisingly with a citrus tone interspersed as well. My teeth have elongated and sharpened making my bite definitely worse than my bark. My tongue also has a strange rough texture.

Asking for a mirror to see my face, I was surprised by my reflection. My face had fine white fur covering it with dark sideburns and chops. But my eyes were what really caught my attention. Slitted pupils, with dark eyebrows resting above. Aggressive and animalistic, but with a kindness deeper inside. "Whoa, I look mean as hell. Hope I don't scare Ruby half to death just by looking at her. At least my eyes are still blue."

**Enter name**

'Let's see. According to Remnant's naming rules, there needs to be a color in there somewhere. Hmmm, how about Topaz Skye, with Taz for short.'

**Enter age**

"Easy. 18."

**Compiling stats...**

**Thank you for joining the Gamer network **

**Players online: 1**

**Admin TinkgoestheBell logged in**

**Admin TrueDarkness logged in **

**Your attributes, affinities, and perks are ready for selection. Think or say status to allocate.**

'Status.'

**Name: Topaz 'Taz' Skye**

**Title: The Gamer**

**HT: 6'8**

**WT: 290**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Pure Faunus (Tiger)**

**HP:35,000**

**MP:3,500**

**AP: Locked**

**Attributes:**

**STR:35 (1)= 36**

**VIT:35**

**END:35 (1)= 36**

**PER:35 (2)= 37**

**DEX:35 (2)= 37**

**INT:35 (15)= 50**

**WIS:35**

**CHA:35**

**LUK: (1)**

**_Attributes descriptions: Strength is how hard you can hit as well as how much you can carry on your person. Vitality is your measure of health represented by your health bar. Your max health is your VIT x 1000. It also governs how quickly you regain health. Endurance is how hardy your body is and how much punishment it can take before health damage is incurred. Perception is how keen your senses are. Dexterity is your overall athletic and agility stat. It also represents how stealthy you are. Intelligence is how smart and knowledgeable you are. It also affects your memory retention and spell cost. Wisdom is your strategic and moral thinking. It also is your mana pool. WIS x 100 is your max mana. Charisma is how good you are in social situations and conversations. Luck is represented by a plus or minus symbol. - 10 is Rotten Luck while 10 is Blessed Luck. It can be affected in many ways for both good and bad._**

**Perks: **

**Pure Tiger Faunus Body: _Gives the normal enhanced senses while providing racial bonuses to STR, END, PER, and DEX._**

**Foresight Knowledge: _You know how events in this universe work out giving a bonus to INT._**

**Gamer's Body: _Gives a health bar to represent how much health you have. Any injuries or cuts disappear and are represented as health damage._**

**Gamer's Mind: _Artificially calms emotions to allow for logical thought and strategy in stressful situations. Can be turned on or off. Also can be overloaded with strong emotional reactions._**

**Affinities: **

**Nature:50**

**Affinities description:_ Affinities are how in tune your soul is with certain elements. Enough exposure to elements grants access to that element's affinity._**

**For having 50 INT, you have gotten a new perk. **

**Eidetic Memory: _You remember everything you have experienced or seen. _**

**You have 18 attribute points and 3 perks to allocate. You also have access to your Inventory now.**

'Finally I can put back on my clothes, even if they smell like booze.' However, because of my new body, they were no longer a good fit. I had to use my knife to cut holes in my underwear and pants to fit my tail. I also had to make my jeans into cutoffs.

'Come on stupid shirt, button up.' It wasn't meant to be however. I eventually had to give it up, as between my fur and my new muscle, I looked like a football player trying to squeeze in a child size shirt.

**Do you wish to add affinities from previous save?**

"Heck yeah, anything to be stronger," I say.

**Uploading previous affinities...**

**New affinities:**

**Metal:5**

**Fire:2**

**Lightning:2**

"Wait, that's it? I was hoping for more than that since the only weapon I have is a 3 inch survival knife," I whine. "Looks like I'm gonna have to spec in VIT for right now. That way I can live until I get something to fight with." I immediately bump my VIT up to an even 50 and put the rest in END.

**For having 50 in VIT, you have gotten a new perk.**

**Iron Will:_ When health at 5%, ignore all status effects for 2 minutes._**

'That'll definitely help, but hopefully I won't have to use that. How do I select perks?'

**Think or say Perk Chart**

'Perk Chart.' A window opens in front of me, listing all the perks I have available to choose. Aura Unlock, Bear's STR, Hawk's PER, Owl's INT, and other perks related to the core attributes, are all mostly available, except for a few with higher requirements. Then, there's a lot of miscellaneous perks that have affinity and skill requirements.

I'm definitely going to get Aura Unlock and give myself more defense. But the other two are giving me pause. In the end, I grab some perks that I happen to have the requirements for. Then, finally done, I say status to see what my completed stats look like.

**Name: Topaz 'Taz' Skye**

**Title: The Gamer **

**HT: 6'8**

**WT: 290**

**Age: 18**

**HP: 35,000**

**MP: 3,500**

**AP: 3,900**

**Attributes:**

**STR: 36**

**VIT: 50**

**END: 39**

**PER: 37**

**DEX: 37**

**INT: 50**

**WIS: 35**

**CHA: 35**

**LUK: (1)**

**Perks: Pure Tiger Faunus Body, Foresight Knowledge, Gamer's Body, Gamer's Mind, Eidetic Memory, Iron Will, Aura Unlock, Intimidate, Problem Solver **

**Affinities:**

**Nature: 50**

**Metal: 5**

**Fire: 2**

**Lightning: 2**

**Aura Unlock description: _Unlocks Aura, your soul made manifest, to enhance and defend your body. Aura is END x 100._**

**Intimidate description: _Allows bonuses to CHA when trying to intimidate a target. Every 25 in STR and END adds plus 1._**

**Problem Solver description: _Due to your high INT, the more time you have, the easier it becomes to formulate a plan. Can be ranked up._**

**Thank you for completing your character's creation. Please select location.**

"Uhhhmmm, sure. Put me close to Beacon Academy in Vale."

**Shifting to within 1 mile of Beacon**

"WAIT, NOT AGAAAAAAAAIIIINNN," I scream as I'm blinded by a flash of light.

_Edit: changed INT to deal with spell cost, grammatical errors._


	3. Chapter 3: Let’s get WILD!

**AN: I had to get rid of the song lyrics. I heard that can get your story taken down. So that's been changed. Now on with the chapter!**

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I own the OC. 'Hi' Thought. "Hi" Spoken. **Hi System/HUD. **(Hi) Background. _Hi _Written. Author's note and explanation of skills and perks at the bottom, if applicable.

Chapter 3: Let's Get WILD!

It was a peaceful, serene day in Remnant. (AH, SHIT!") There was sunlight spilling from the clouds and a light breeze blowing through the courtyards and outdoor practice arenas. ("DAMN IT, GET THIS SCREEN OUT OF MY FACE!") The First semester had drawn to a close, with next due to start in a few days. ("FUCK YOU!") Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, was in his office, observing his camera setup in the Emerald Forest, while waiting for the Atlas General James Ironwood to arrive. Hopefully then, the general could explain why he had brought his work with him. More specifically, the unsightly floating warships blocking his view of such a perfect day. ("I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON IT, YOU BASTARD!")

Soon enough, the stiff and starch general had been lead in by Glynda Goodwitch, the Combat Professor and Deputy Headmistress. Although she was a beautiful, stern, mature lady, you wouldn't think so with the scowl leveled at Ozpin. ("THOUGHT YOU COULD SURPRISE ME, EH?")

"I see you look as well as usual James," said Ozpin casually as they approached his desk.

"I hope you'll excuse me Ozpin, but what are you watching? I do hope that isn't one of my students," said James curiously. ("HEY, HANDS OFF THE MERCHANDISE, YOU FAT FUCK!")

Glynda scoffed and said "Well, it obviously isn't one of our students. No one would be that vulgar."

"Did either of you notice a flash of light coming from the forest?" asked Ozpin quietly sipping his coffee. They both looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well then, in this case, I do believe we have a visitor on his way here."

"What makes you say that?" asked Glynda with her eyebrow raised. ("I'M COMING OZPIN! YOU ASSHOLE!")

"Rude," said Ozpin while the pair gaped at his nonchalance.

"Say the word and I can have him in one of my cells," said Ironwood.

"No, I believe he would be better served elsewhere," said Ozpin. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've seen someone like him in Vale."

"What do you mean sir?" said Glynda, trying to get a peek at the screen on his desk.

Ozpin put his camera feed on his scroll and lead them back to the elevator. "Let's not keep him waiting, shall we?"

_Meanwhile in the forest_

In a clearing, littered with the evaporating corpses of the Creatures of Grimm, stood a barechested tiger faunus fending off a Ursai with a tree branch. "YOU HUNGRY? I HOPE YOU LIKE WOOD," I yelled, as I rammed the branch down the Ursa's throat. Rearing back as it choked, I took the opportunity and bit down on it's throat, tearing it out violently. "PUH! Tastes like someone boiled a rotten egg," I sputter out while spitting Grimm flesh out of my mouth. The Ursa keels over and dies, beginning to evaporate.

**Ding!**

**Objective completed. Kill 10 Grimm 10/10**

**Received 100 Lien **

**Objectives remaining: Defeat the Boss**

**Rewards: Entrance into Beacon Academy **

"Could you possibly stop notifications from popping up when I'm in fights? I would rather it wait till I'm done, unless it's high priority. It's hard enough trying to kill Beowolves and Ursai without a weapon as it is."

**Alerts changed from Show All to High Priority only.**

**Do you wish to customize?**

I slowly look around, trying to see if the Grimm dropped any loot. As I did, a finger I had broken on a Beowulf's mask, glowed blue as my aura and gamer's body worked to fix the damage. To my surprise, none did. "Well, now is as good a time as any to check my old notifications and change the alerts, since the Grimm jumped me as soon as I got here." I selected yes and set my notifications for only quest updates and skill unlocks. Then, I set all windows to 80% transparency. Then, I pulled up my notifications.

**Quest unlocked: Light the way**

**Description:_ Now that you're in Remnant, you need to gain entrance into Beacon. Impress the headmaster by destroying Grimm on your route to the school. _**

**Objectives: Kill 10 Grimm, Defeat the Boss**

**Secret objectives: Discover your ?????????**

**Possible Rewards: Lien, Reputation, ????**

**Skills unlocked: CQC, Improvised Weapons, Danger Sense**

'Alright, all I have to do is beat a boss level Grimm while getting to beacon. Without a weapon. Fuck.'

**Admin TrueDarkness is choosing your opponent...**

"Oh, go suck a fat one," I snarled.

**Messaging system override **

**Communicating with TrueDarkness**

**User Alucard added**

**User Alucard has sent you a message **

_I'm not your mother last night!_

**Opponent selected: Giant Nevermore**

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Back at Beacon _

Ozpin was leading the group out to the front courtyard when he was stopped by first year Team RWBY, more specifically, the heiress to the SDC, Weiss Schnee. "Excuse me, Headmaster?"

"Ahhh, Ms. Schnee. Enjoying the day with your team?" asked Ozpin.

"Ummm, yes actually," said Weiss nervously. "Well, that's good then. Now, do you have a question?"

"I wanted to""SKREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Weiss flinched at the sudden, familiar roar of a Giant Nevermore. "Where did that come from? That sounded close," asked Weiss. The rest of RWBY ran over to the group upon hearing the Nevermore.

"Professor Ozpin, are we being attacked by the Grimm?" asked Ruby Rose, prodigy Huntress in training, exemplified by her weapon, Cresent Rose, unfolding from the depths of her cloak.

"Yeah, that sounded way too close. Maybe it's a twin of the one we killed. RUBY, I CALL DIBS ON THIS ONE," yelled the blonde brawler, Yang Xiao Long, calling her rocket locker. Blake Belladonna, the last member of the group, called for hers as well. But her instincts were telling her something was off.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEE," roared the Nevermore, diving just outside the front gate.

"I believe our visitor has arrived. Now, everyone, do not attack the Grimm unless I tell you to, understand?" said Ozpin in a tone that left no room for argument. They all looked uneasy, but grudgingly agreed. Retrieving their weapons from the rocket lockers, they turned their attention to the school's entrance. The front gate had opened and they could see what looked like a very hairy Faunus in the distance.

'Ok, I made it to Beacon, but now I have to figure out how to kill this giant chicken. There's gotta be a way to find it's weak point. Maybe there's some kind of scanning skill?' Huffing as I ran closer to some trees, I wracked my brain trying to think how to trigger the skill. 'Umm, Scan? Search? Enhance? Identify? Uhhhh, Observe?'

**Ding!**

**Skill unlocked: Observe**

Taking cover underneath some trees halfway down the courtyard, I thanked my lucky stars for reading a thesaurus in school. Focusing on the Nevermore, I mentally triggered the skill.

**Nevermore (Giant)**

**Age: ????**

**HP: 100,000**

**Attributes: ???**

**Perks: ???**

**Skills: ???**

"Oh come on, gimme something," I growl.

**Observe Rank too low**

**Use LUK (1)?**

"Yes, I need something to take this down."

**Possible Weakness: Ground Combat**

**LUK (-2)**

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET IT DOWN HERE?" I yelled. 'My aura can't do anything long range, and I don't know any magic spells. Nor do I have a weapon that can take it down. Plus, I'm pretty sure I can't use somebody else's weapon. Not like they'd give it to me anyway.'

Ruby Rose shivered and clutched her custom built weapon, a scythe/sniper rifle variant, closer to her. "Are you sure we can't help him?" said Ruby glancing up at Ozpin.

"He seems to have it in hand Ms. Rose. I assure you that if things gets out of hand, I will let you open fire," stated Ozpin, once again sipping from his mug.

"Sir, obviously he's a Faunus, but I've never seen one that, well," said Weiss, nervously looking down.

"Exposed? Visible? In-Your-Face?" supplied Yang, scratching her head.

"That's a matter of personal opinion and horribly biased," Blake angrily muttered.

"Perhaps you may be able to ask him yourself. Although, it looks like the Grimm has spied him out," said Ironwood, noticing it curving back for another dive.

"Oh, dear," said Glynda, hoping it doesn't endanger the students.

After circling around, the Grimm had found out where I was hiding, and began to dive at a steep angle at my spot. "Ughhhh, I don't know anything I can do to take down a flying opponent," I complained. "This isn't Skyrim where I can shout at it and stop it from flying. Or can I?" "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "Fuck it, nothing to lose."

Gathering up as much of the air into my lungs as I could, I unleashed the dragon-shout. "FUS RO DAHHH!!!!" A blue over pressure wave, fueled by my aura, traveled up my throat, left my mouth, and swiftly extended outward as well as upwards. Since the Nevermore was unprepared for a counterattack, it took it head on. Cracks appeared in it's mask and Grimm blood poured out of what I'd correctly assumed was it's ears. Unfortunately for me, it remained on target. Closing my eyes and bracing myself for an attack, I hoped that I would survive. Mouth agape, the Grimm stabbed deep into the ground.

"FUS RO DAHHH!" The group collectively staggered as the sound wave exploded by. The group watched on with ringing in their ears, some faring better than others, as the Nevermore continued it's dive.

"Ow, my ears. What was that?" asked Ruby, cupping hands to shield her ears.

"I believe that was a sonic attack. My, what a ingenious strategy," said Ironwood, rubbing his ears. Actually, everyone was doing the same. Except Blake, as for some reason, she was furiously rubbing her bow. No one was paying attention however, as they looked on in horror, as the faunus was eaten.

**Ding!**

Surprised that it was still giving alerts when I thought I'd died, I opened my eyes. Greeting me was the unenviable sight of the inside of a Nevermore's throat and esophagus. Looking around was actually easy, as my aura was blazing blue light keeping the Grimm's potent digestive acids from hurting me. Checking to make sure I still had 5 working limbs, I finally read the notifications.

**Semblance discovered: Sonic Enhancement **

**Secret objectives completed **

**Rewards received: BGMM**

***WARNING***

**Status Effect Digestion: When Aura bar depleted, Aura will draw off Health Bar.**

**Air supply remaining: 1:46**

**Aura supply remaining: 875/3,900**

'Shit. I'm almost out of aura, I've got limited air, and now for some reason, I'm hearing music. Get out of here first, ask questions later.' I hurriedly extend my claws and start trying to cut my way out. The Nevermore starts writhing in pain trying to swallow me into its stomach. "I'M NOT BEING EATEN TODAY," I scream as I savagely swipe at the walls of its neck, ignoring the blood flooding into its throat.

**Now playing: Ready to Die**

"NOT HELPING!"

Team RWBY looks on in stunned silence as both Glynda and Ironwood turned to Ozpin snarling angrily. "WHY DID YOU ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN? HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST IT?" screeched Glynda, furious that another life was snuffed out by the Grimm.

"I will see you locked away for what happened here today Ozpin," said Ironwood icily. Ozpin grimaced and ignored both of them, staring at the Nevermore, which was flexing its neck in obvious pain and confusion.

Ruby was shedding tears in silence as she kept asking herself why Professor Ozpin let a person die in front of them. Yang angrily glared at Ozpin before comforting her sister. Weiss looked away in shame as another authority figure in her life turned out to be a callous monster. Blake was beside herself thinking what she could have done to help that poor Faunus if Ozpin hadn't held them back.

Then, Blake suddenly heard the sound of something thrashing about faintly coming from the Nevermore. As it slowly got louder, the others begin to notice and look at the increasingly spasming Nevermore. "I'll HELP YOU PUT HIM AWAY MYSELF," screamed Glynda, still berating Ozpin.

"Do you think we, wait, can you hear that?" asked Ironwood. Slowly turning back towards the Grimm, a blue light begins to glow in its neck as the noise gets louder.

Ripping through the neck, his aura shining brightly, the previously thought dead Faunus, cut his way out of the Grimm. Landing a few feet away, the blood soaked Faunus watched as the Grimm fell over, spewing blood out of its neck. He then bent over and picked something up off the ground and struck the Grimm with it, finally killing it. As the group jogged closer, the mysterious Faunus collapsed in a heap on the ground clutching a Nevermore feather.

"Ms.Goodwitch please take our visitor to the infirmary and notify me when he awakes," ordered Ozpin, looking intrigued.

"Yes Sir," replied Glynda, using her semblance to levitate him and rushing away towards the infirmary.

"General, come with me. RWBY, go back to your dorm for now. I'm sure you have questions but those will have to wait for later," said Ozpin, motioning to the general to follow.

As Ozpin lead the general back to his office, the girls of Team RWBY started the trek back to their dorm with Ruby lagging behind. "THAT WAS SO COOL," gushed Yang.

"It certainly was dramatic," said Blake, smirking at her exuberant partner.

"Well, I think he was just showing off," huffed Weiss. The bumblebee pair just rolled their eyes and smirked at Weiss.

Arriving at their dorm, they realized Ruby had grabbed the feather that had killed the Nevermore. "Why did you bring that with you? You know that's going to fade away right?" asked Weiss, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, it hasn't yet and I figured he'd want to keep it as a memento or something," said Ruby. Weiss rolled her eyes and stated she was taking a shower, as the rest of the team went about cleaning up the room. But even as they went to bed later that night, the meter long feather hadn't faded an iota. Hoping they could get answers tomorrow, they slept away, dreaming of questions to ask the Faunus when he woke up.

_Author's Note: Hi, everyone. Hoping you're enjoying this so far. Starting from here on, I'm going to be putting all descriptions of skills and perks down here. I hope that Taz isn't too cringe worthy in conversation with himself but hopefully he's not. Also, the reason his aura drew off his health bar was to protect him from dissolving. He could still have had HP to lose but have his whole body gone. It took me forever to get the gumption to finally start publishing FanFiction so don't expect the rate of updates to continue. Each chapter is probably going to end up longer than the last. Oh, before I forget _Ready To Die is owned by Andrew W.K. _Anyway, I'm always open to suggestions for improvements and ideas for the future. Leave it in a review or PM me. Finally here's the skill descriptions. Don't worry, his semblance and luck change will be addressed in the next chapter. Bye for now, EE_

**CQC skill description: **_Get up close and personal kid. Every rank in this skill will improve damage dealt by 5%. Using previous save and current exp, your rank in this skill is Rank 2._

**Improvised Weapons skill description:**_ Sometimes fists just don't cut it. Thankfully, your well versed in using whatever you can lay your hands on. Using common items as weapons, you will deal 50% of the damage you would normally deal with a weapon of that type*. Ranking up this skill increases the damage you can do. Rank 1._

_*bludgeoning/stabbing/slashing*_

**Danger Sense skill description:**_ Like your own personal radar, this skill grants you the ability to sense where a threat is coming from in a 10ft circle around you. Ranking this skill up increases the distance. Rank 1._

**Observe skill description: **_See between the lines with this skill. Shows information about target. Rank this skill up to provide more information. Rank 2._


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations of the Mind

**AN: Big changes this chapter. A new skill and the conversation with Ozpin and Friends has been changed/added.**

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I own the OC. 'Hi' Thought. "Hi" Spoken. **Hi System/HUD. **(Hi) Background. _Hi Written. _Author's note and explanation of skills and perks at the bottom, if applicable.

Chapter 4: Conversations of the Mind

Soft conversations interspersed with the steady ticking of a clock. The smell of a mysteriously calming fragrance with a hint of cinnamon wafting towards my nose. The feel of softness encompassing my body. Opening my eyes, expecting to wake up in a infirmary or a private room, what I saw was something not at all what I had guessed.

What I had come to in was a rather spacious office. Bookshelves filled with thick tomes of knowledge. A overhead mural of the night sky, filled with more stars than you could possibly count. A rich brown ornate desk, with folders and loose papers in neat stacks upon its top. And most surprising of all, a plate of cookies in a straight-backed chair sitting opposite the desk.

Getting up from a rather comfy cot and checking that I was still clothed, I decided that those cookies just couldn't go uneaten. That would be a terrible waste. Sitting down in the chair, I took a bite of the golden brown discs. 'Mmm, cinnamon. Well, I know where that smell was coming from now. I know this isn't Ozpin's office so, whose is it? Goodwitch was with him when I was fighting the Nevermore, could this be her office?'

A door opened off to the side of where my cot was positioned and my questions grew. In walked a fairly normal looking man with a briefcase. "Oh, you're awake. Well, that's good. We only have a short time and a lot to discuss. Let me get my chair and we can begin." Snapping his fingers, the cot I was previously sleeping on transformed into a office chair and reappeared on the opposite side of the desk.

Sitting down behind his desk, he said "I'll be with you in a moment, let me review your file. Hmmm, yes, given the standard time limit with wrist model 529-B. Chosen a universe and created a character, blah, blah, blah." He sat there reviewing the file, making bored noises while I came to the crushing realization that I definitely wasn't talking to someone from Remnant.

"Uhhhh, excuse me sir," I said. Placing down the file, he motioned me to continue. "Who are you and where am I?" I asked.

The man leaned back and grumbled. "How original. Well, as for where we are, this is the Phoenix consultation office. As for me, you may call me Phil." He then went on to explain that Phoenix was a inter-dimensional company specializing in reincarnation and afterlife services. Apparently, they were branching out into game/life capabilities.

"Now, just like any first generation technology, it's got a few bugs. But, I've been working with the 2 admins to sort it out. Do you have any questions? Concerns?"

"Yeah, I do. Just give me a minute to take this all in," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Of course," he said, looking like he had done this many times before.

After finally coming to terms with what he had told me, I had a lot of questions. "Ok, first thing, why me?" I said.

He smirked and said "You're the first one to live through the process. We had tried before but they never could dematerialize properly. Most of the time, instead of going to the creation screen, they ended up here. Dead."

In all my wisdom and intelligence, the best reply I came up with was, "Oh."

"Yes, but unfortunately we're low on time. You'll be waking up in Beacon's infirmary soon so we have room for about 2 more questions," he stated, looking at his clock.

"Ok, so why is my Aura linked to END instead of INT or something?" I asked, curious about the reasons behind it.

"Well, your soul already knows that without a body, it cannot survive. So really, it's better linked to determination and your will to live than your intelligence," he explained.

"That makes sense. Ok, last question. Can I share this power with anyone?" I asked eagerly. 'If I could share with someone, I could solve a lot of problems quickly.'

His face immediately turned grim and cold. "No. If you try to do so, you will be brought back here and sentenced to your own Hell," he said sternly.

"It appears we're out of time," he said. "Next week, you'll be meeting your admins. Try not to die in the meantime." He pressed a button on his desk as everything faded to black.

The Beacon infirmary was a top of the line, spared no expenses, place of healing. When dealing with injuries to the Huntsman and Huntress's of the future, it helps to be through. It was here that the brave hero awoke peacefully. Actually, he awoke cursing like a sailor, but we'll overlook that. Once he had finished, he was met by Ms. Goodwitch to guide him to Ozpin's office. After they rode the elevator to the top of the tower, he came face to face with the man he wanted to see.

"May I have your name, young man?" asked Ozpin. He was flanked on either side of his desk by Ironwood and Goodwitch.

"My name is Topaz Skye, or Taz for short," I said calmly, as Goodwitch entered it into her scroll.

"Thank you. Please take a seat," said Ozpin. Gesturing at the seat opposite his, I took a brief look around his office. 'The show doesn't do the overhead clock gears justice. They're massive!' Sitting in the chair, you could hear everything working in perfect unison.

"Well, Mr. Skye, can you explain how you came to be here?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes, please. Explain to us how, you appeared in a flash of light, in the middle of the Emerald Forest, which is filled with cameras, and took down a Giant Nevermore, without a weapon. I would very much like to hear your explanation," said Ironwood, looking like I had ruined his day.

"Before I do, let me ask you a question Ozpin. Do the others know about a certain power that few people can wield?" I asked, trying to keep a calm face that told nothing.

"And what would that be Mr. Skye?" said Ozpin, intrigued.

Grinning, I replied. "Magic."

Their reactions each told a story. Ozpin, always calm and collected, simply nodded and sipped his coffee. Glynda's eyes narrowed and scanned me up and down, trying to find a tell. Ironwood's was the most predictable, for him at least. Although, I could have done without the gun under my chin.

**Ding! **

**Skills unlocked: Danger Sense/Sense Intent**

**Killing Intent within one meter.**

**Danger!**

"James, put the gun away. He's not one of her agents," said Ozpin, still sipping coffee at his desk.

Ironwood growled under his breath and put his gun away. "Fine, but you better be right on this one," said Ironwood, retaking his position.

"Of course. Now then, let's say you're right. Magic is real and there are people out there that can use it. Who do you know that can use it, hypothetically speaking?" asked Ozpin.

"There's at least 9 people I know of that can," I stated confidently.

"And just who might they be?" asked Ozpin, looking intrigued at who I would say.

"Well, there's Ozpin and the Branwen twins. Then, there's the four Maidens," I explained. Everyone nodded along so far. Even Ironwood, albeit reluctantly. "Me, obviously," I continued.

"And how do we know you can do magic? For all we know, you could be bluffing," said Ironwood, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You've seen my semblance, Sonic Enhancement. I didn't get here using that did I?" I deadpanned.

Ozpin smiled as Ironwood groaned at his forgetfulness. "So, Mr. Skye, who is the last one that you know can use magic?" asked Ozpin, amusement gone and seriousness in its place.

I, despite nearly being eaten, was feeling confident. **Gamers Mind **had kept me calm during the whole ordeal. Thus, I felt I could take on anyone. Only later would I realize how wrong and more importantly, how weak I am. So in my delusion, I decided to piss off the immortal wizard and his friends in one sentence.

"Your telling me you already forgot about your wife, Ozma?" I snarked. There was now a palpable air of tension suffocating the air. Glynda and Ironwood looked confused and befuddled. Ozpin looked positively murderous. Wisps of green aura were leaving his body as he suddenly slammed his hands on his desk.

**Imminent Threat! Death Approaches!**

**Distance: 2 meters **

I braced myself for Ozpin's attack, clenching my eyes shut. Then, nothing.

**Distance: 4 meters**

I opened my eyes and noone had moved. Ozpin still has his hands on his desk and Glynda and Ironwood were still just standing there. Then, I figured it out. Ozpin had put me in a literal timeout to decide what to do with me.

After what felt like an hour with my danger sense pinging off and on, he finally came to a decision. Glynda now looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than here. Ironwood seemed fine on the outside. I couldn't shake the feeling he'd rather have me dissected though. Painfully at that. Ozpin looked exhausted and had replaced his mug with a half full coffee pot. Though from the smell of it, I think it had more than just coffee beans in it.

"We've come to a consensus. You'll be placed in beacon as a student with special privileges. Instead of being put in a team, we will train you as a lone hunter. You will be required to spar at least 3 times a week in combat class. When embarking on missions during your time here, we will be using you as a one man reinforcement. I will also *allow* you to peruse my library of skills of a mystical persuasion," stated Ozpin, his brown eyes burning a glare in my forehead.

"Also, we're keeping the Nevermore corpse," said Ozpin. "Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, confused. "The Nevermore hasn't faded away. Since this is the first case of a Grimm corpse persisting after death, we have scientists doing a first ever autopsy. What comes of it is no longer your decision," said Ironwood stiffly.

"Fill out these papers and you will be enrolled," said Glynda, pushing a stack of paperwork towards me. I nodded and began to fill out my entrance forms. As I did, Ironwood said his goodbyes and left to observe the autopsy and drown himself in whiskey, I assume. Once he was gone, Ozpin downed the rest of the pot of mysterious liquids in one go. He then asked if I had any family. Probably trying to find out whether anyone else knows his secrets.

"Unfortunately, no Sir. The Queen had my tribe killed by Grimm in the deserts of Menagerie. The Elder of my tribe used a transportation spell on me before I could take up arms. I also have no money or other clothes with me. I only have a hammerspace pocket with a few things in it," I lied, hoping that I could bluff my story past him.

Ozpin looked skeptical, but accepted my explanation. "In that case Mr. Skye, you will be given a stipend for weapon creation and maintenance. We will also set up an appointment to see you clothed." He slid me a card with Beacon's logo on it. "Use this for your weapon. It has 100,000 credits on it. If you need it refilled, you had better have a good reason."

I gulped and opened my inventory. A slight gray square appeared to my left. Ozpin cocked his eyebrow as I put the card inside and closed it. "What else is in there?" asked Glynda. I nervously reopened it and pulled out my guitar and knife. "There's also a c-car as well," I stammered. "We'll give you a parking pass for it. Ask a student where the garage is. Please follow curfew and be on the grounds at 9:00 Pm. Failure to do so will be met with revoking your driving privileges," said Ozpin, looking like any rule breaking on my part would receive the maximum punishment allowed.

I finished the paper work and handed it back to Ms. Goodwitch. "This looks to be in order. Tomorrow, when you get your uniform, ask for a HIT ID. Your room is 301a in the first years dorm. Since it's dinnertime, go down to the cafeteria and ask a team leader to let you in until we can issue you a scroll. Any other questions?" asked Glynda. I shook my head and headed to fill my belly and find my bed.

On the way, I found a abandoned classroom and ducked inside. 'Ok, what the hell Phil?'

**Oh, did I forget to tell you that Gamer's Mind had side effects? Oops. Ah well. Congratulations, you convinced Ozpin to enroll you here, even if you did piss him off. Also, one more thing before I hand this back to the AI. Your BGMM will take over the nearest speakers now. So be careful with sneaking around. Whatever, have fun with that. I've got another client to see. Oh, that reminds me. I was tinkering with your notifications and forgot to turn it he majority back on. Enjoy the backlog.**

'Damnit, Phil! Hey, I'm not done with you!' No answer. 'Fine. AI, what's BGMM? Also, show me my alerts please.'

**BGMM is Background Music Management. It sorts through all of your downloaded media and plays the most appropriate file to the current situation. When passive, you may use your media files freely. You can choose to play it over the nearest available speaker for most situations. However, there are certain instances in which the system will ignore the settings and play it anyway. Currently set to mental permissions.**

***WARNING***

**Gamer's Mind and Alert System is disabled.**

**Quest 3 Headed Snake added**

**Quest description: **_The deadliest lie is the one everyone believes. Convince Ozpin and Friends to get you in school. Bonus objectives: Reveal Ozpin's magical secret, Get money for a weapon and clothes._

**Possible Rewards: Skill, Rep, LUK gain **

**Quest completed 3 Headed Snake **

**Rewards: Bluffing Skill, -3 Rep with Ozpin and Friends, gained 2 LUK. Current LUK:(0)**

**Quest Getting to know You added**

**Quest description: **_Come here often? Get better acquainted with your dorm mates. Bonus objective: Befriend both team leaders of RWBY and JNPR. Secret objective: Defend ??????_

***WARNING***

**Ozpin is watching you.**

'I think I need to keep moving.' I immediately went back into the hall and quickly headed to the cafeteria.

**Ding!**

**Now playing: Somebody's watching me.**

Rolling my eyes, I thought about the consequences of my "rewards" from my quest. 'Hey AI, why does my luck change so rapidly?'

**Luck will change as you use and earn it. Amount used and earned is set by Admin TinkgoestheBell.**

Finally reaching the cafeteria, I frowned at the explanation. Heading towards the line, I noticed how quiet it got. Every table had fell into quiet whispers and furtive glances. Well, except for one that is.

"LOOK AT THAT HUNK OF MAN-MEAT! COME SIT WITH US, GOOD LOOKIN'!" Always count on Yang to break the ice. It was then I realized I was only in a hospital gown and a pair of blue wrestling style underwear. Hey, gimme a break. I've had a lot on my mind. Plus, my fur kept me warm anyway.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a look at myself. The gown was fastened around my neck but at my size it looked like a cape on backwards or a bib. I sighed and gathered food from the buffet line. Then, turning around, headed to the seat Yang was excitingly pointing at. This couldn't get any more embarrassing. I was wrong.

On my way to sit down, I had my toe claws extended to help my balance. The gown caught on my toes as I sat up and with a light pop the ties holding it around my neck snapped. With a feeble flutter, the gown fell into my lap. I sighed and looked around the table.

On Team RWBY, Yang was wolf-whistling at her dinner entertainment. Ruby was giggling with her face matching her cloak. Blake looked like her mind was afar off, although she was drooling a bit. Weiss had a light blush to go with her signature scowl.

On Team JNPR, Pyrrha Nikos, the 4 time Mistral champion, was blushing and trying to stifle her laughter good-naturedly. Jaune Arc was rubbing the back of his head, glad that he found another goofball. Li Ren nodded in sympathy, well acquainted with clothing mishaps from dealing with his lifelong friend. Nora Valkyrie was trying to laugh and eat at the same time, somehow never choking.

"Well well, dinner and a show," crowed Yang, chuckling at my misfortune.

I smirked, winked at her and said "Looking is free. Anything else will cost you." Hey, can't beat'im, join'im. At least in my old world anyway.

**Ding!**

**Skill unlocked: Flirting **

'Not now', I thought looking at Yang's surprised face. Yang and, surprisingly Blake, put on their best begging faces and looked at me pleadingly. It was too sad to resist. "Fine, you can rub my fur. Just put those convincing things away."

Yang happily rubbed my forearm while I ate. "Your fur is so thick and soft. What's your secret?" she asked, genuinely interested. With hair like hers, she must be looking for new ways to maintain it's looks.

"Uh, a lot of shampoo and conditioner," I answered in between bites. She pouted and looked like she didn't believe me. What was I supposed to tell her? I haven't even took a shower with this body.

Blake meanwhile, had gotten up and walked around the table and started rubbing my shoulders. Then, she withdrew her hands. I thought she was done but apparently she wanted to scratch my ears as well. I wasn't prepared for the sudden, h-heavenly, uhhhhhh. A deep rumble echoed through my chest as she melted my brain.

Blake stopped in stunned shock, putting her hands up. I felt upset that she had stopped but then recognized what she had caused me to do. Walking around in underwear I could deal with. But purring? I slowly put my head on the table and folded my arms on top.

Yang had fell out of her seat laughing. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora was squealing with joy at my unintentional cuteness. Jaune was doing his best to not snicker. Ren, thankfully, patted my back in support and Weiss had looked away but, I could see a tiny smile on her face. Groaning, I said "Well, that was emasculating."

"If you wanted to make a good first impression, you were purrfect," joked Yang, now back in her seat as everyone groaned at her pun.

"I am so sorry," said Blake, mortified. I picked my head up off the table and sighed.

"That's fine. No harm done." Blake walked back to her seat and gave me a look of sympathy and something else I couldn't quite identify. Nostalgia?

"Well, tell us about yourself," said Yang. Silently thanking her for changing the subject, I introduced myself and began telling them a heavily edited version of how I got here and my conversations with Ozpin.

"So, let me get this straight," said Weiss. "You're the only person that survived from your tribe, your elder used his teleportation semblance on you before you could do anything, you fought your way to Beacon, killed a Nevermore," she listed on her fingers.

"A giant one," piped up Ruby. "Don't forget, I still have the feather he killed it with in our dorm," she added.

"Whatever, don't interrupt. It also didn't disappear after you killed it, the effort and stress made you pass out, you woke up and got enrolled here by yourself without a team," said Weiss, looking like she wanted to kill me.

We were interrupted by a shout of pain in accented English. "Ow, that hurts," yelled a brown haired bunny Faunus named Velvet Scarlatina. Another first year team named CRDL, had semi-surrounded her.

"Maybe if you weren't such a freak, you could watch where you're going," snarled the leader of the team, Cardin Winchester. He had grabbed her ears and was yanking them in opposite directions.

"Renny, can I break his legs this time?" asked Nora, pulling a massive hammer out of nowhere.

"Only if you make it look like a accident," said Ren, obvious displeasure evident in his face.

"How is he still a racist asshole after Forever Fall?" muttered Yang.

"Some people never change," stated Jaune, his previous interactions with team CRDL resurfacing in his mind.

"What do you think Taz? Where'd he go?" said Ruby, looking around.

I was already stalking over to break it up. Cardin continued to belittle her while his team laughed along with him. By the time I got close, my blood was boiling. "Leave the lady alone, asswipe," I growled. Without even turning around, he flipped me off and told me to go fuck myself.

I extended a claw and tapped on his armor. "What the hell do you want?" he said turning around and meeting my snarling face. While he wasn't small by any means, I simply towered over him. "Well, if it isn't a super freak? How about you mind your own business before me and the boys kick your ass," threatened Cardin. That's when I got mad and decided to see how fast I could make him piss himself.

("GO, GO GODZILLA!") "STROOOOOOOOOOONK!"

When you have a choice, always go with the classics. Cardin actually fell over in his rush to get away from me, his team running after him. Everybody was looking at me in fear/admiration. "Are you ok, miss?" I asked.

Velvet looked at me, shivering like prey in front of a predator. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," I said.

"Hey! Step away from my honeybun," yelled a fashionable looking second year, walking towards me. I turned to see who it was.

Coco Adel had come running when she heard that her teammate was being picked on again. However, before she could burst into action, a terror inducing roar echoed from the cafeteria. Stopping to recollect herself, Cardin and his cronies ran pass her like a Grimm was after them. Hoping that Velvet was ok, she strode in scanning for any danger. Spotting her in clear fear of the Faunus in front of her, she ran to support her.

Like a switch being flipped, Velvet came out of her trance just in time to see Coco pulling out her minigun. Leaping in front of her scary savior, she began to berate her teammate. "Coco! How many times have I told you? I'm not a Honeybun! Please don't shoot my new friend either," said Velvet hotly. "At least, I hope he's friendly," said Velvet, looking over her shoulder.

"Sure. My name's Taz. What's you and your friends name?" I asked politely.

"I'm Velvet and the girl with the beret and sunglasses is my teams leader, Coco," said Velvet, still fidgeting slightly.

"Is Taz your real name?" asked Coco, transforming her gun back into her purse.

"Actually, my name is Topaz Skye, but my friends can call me Taz," I replied coolly.

Coco's eyebrows raised a notch, then she got a suspicious smile on her face. "Well, 'Taz', it was nice meeting you, but I need to borrow my teammate. See you tomorrow," she said while dragging Velvet out of the room. Waving goodbye, I joined back up with RWBY and JNPR. Everyone having finished eating, we began to head back towards our shared dorms.

While walking, I was reminded of something. "Could one of you let me into my room? I don't have a scroll yet," I asked Ruby and Jaune. Ruby very quickly volunteered and asked if I needed help with my weapon. "Um, Ruby, I don't have a weapon. Actually, I was hoping you could help me make one. I'll definitely owe you one."

Words could not describe the look that came upon her face. It was as if she had been offered all the cookies she could eat. "OF COURSE I CAN! WHEN CAN WE START?" Ruby shouted with glee.

"Day after tomorrow," I said, taken aback by her exuberance. She then whipped out her scroll and began making the beginnings of a weapon.

Ruby sufficiently occupied, I then had to ask Yang for a favor as well. "Hey, Yang? Can you show me where the garage is on campus tomorrow? I've got to register my car and get a parking pass."

"Sure, come by the room tomorrow. I'll help you find the place," said Yang, winking at me. God, does she ever stop flirting?

Arriving at the teams rooms, Ruby ran inside only to quickly come back with the Nevermore feather. "Here, this is yours and Weiss didn't want it taking up space anyway," she said handing it to me.

"Thanks, well let's find my room," I said. Waving goodnight to our friends, we set off to find my new abode. Upon finding it not to far from theirs, Ruby happily waved her scroll across the door handle, opening it. "I'll see you Ruby. Thanks for agreeing to help," I said gratefully.

"No problem Taz! Goodnight," she said heading back to her team's dorm.

Entering my room, I looked at where I'd be spending my nights. A single bed in the center of the room. A full bathroom connected to the left with windows on the other walls. A desk and chair in the corner with a small bookshelf on either side. All of it showing signs of being recently cleaned.

Closing the door and getting ready for bed, I reflected back on my day. 'First, I'm in a strange mans office, then get kicked out only to go to Ozpin's office. Then, I somehow get accepted into Beacon, make some friends, and now I'm here.' Deciding to mull things over after a good nights sleep, I got into my bed. Promptly falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Meanwhile in RWBY's room._

The sounds of steady breathing sounded through the room. Making sure that everyone was asleep, Blake slid out the gown she had stolen from Taz's seat. Taking a deep inhale, she sniffed the gown. The manly scent of the tiger Faunus was inhaled by the cat Faunus. Blushing at her Faunus instincts driving her to submit to the urge to mate with the strong Faunus, she gripped the gown to her chest and tried to go to sleep.

_Author's Note: This chapter was a lot of talking so I hope it didn't drag too much. The Rep System will be explained soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it answers any questions you have so far. Here's the skill descriptions._

**Bluffing skill description: **_I'm not a robot. This skill improves the believability of your bluff by 2% per rank. Rank 1._

**Flirting skill description: **_You packing heat or are you just happy to see me? This skill will increase Rep with target for every successful attempt. Rank 1._

**Danger Sense/Sense Intent skill description: **_I got a bad feeling about this. Reveals Danger/Intent within a 5 meter circle. Only shows one target at a time. Distance and number of targets increases per Rank. Rank 1._

**_Author's Note 2: I know. A sequel already? I was writing for CH5 when I made the decision to chop the original idea for the chapter into 2. Originally, I had it ending with the weapon reveal. Instead, I'm going to make 5 end after his shopping and Rep System day. Mainly because I wanna have him freak out slightly because of certain people's Rep with him. COUGH, Blake, COUGH! But also because making his weapon deserves more attention than what I was giving it. So for the next couple chapters, it'll be shorter than this one. See you soon, EE._**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping for Reputation

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I own the OC. 'Hi' Thought. "Hi" Spoken. **Hi System/HUD. **(Hi) Background. _Hi Written. _Author's note and explanation of skills and perks at the bottom, if applicable.

Chapter 5: Shopping for Reputation

Waking up exactly 8 hours later, I rolled out of bed and began my morning rituals. Although showering took a lot more shampoo than it used to. Mentally adding that to my shopping list, I decided to check how my system was doing today.

'Is everything good? No updates or maintenance to do today? Nothing disabled?' I asked it.

**All systems green**

'Great, show me my alerts from yesterday.'

**Quest 'Getting to know You' completed **

**Rewards: Rep with RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRDL**

**View the Rep screen for detailed Rep**

'Pause alerts. I haven't had time to look at everything yet. Explain Rep and show me it's page,' I asked.

**Reputation description: **_So you have heard of me! Reputation is your relationship with factions and individuals in RWBY. Your decisions will affect how they view you. There are 7 main levels of reputation. 3 positive and 3 negative, plus Neutral. They are from worst to best: Hated, Suspicious, Apathetic, Neutral, Liked, Trusting, and Respected. To advance or descend levels, raise or lower your Rep in a 1-100 scale. _

_For Romance however, it can only be advanced. This is not to imply that you can never be broken up with however. It merely shows the highest point attainted in your current relationship. Romantic endeavors have to be maintained to keep an accurate description of your relationship with a significant other. _

**Current Rep:**

**Team RWBY: Liked**

**RR: Liked 12/100**

**WS: Apathetic 78/100**

**YXL: Neutral 85/100**

**BB: @7(;!) ????/100**

**Team JNPR: Liked**

**JA: Liked 2/100**

**PN: Neutral 50/100**

**NV: Liked 5/100**

**LR: Neutral 34/100**

**Team CFVY: Neutral **

**CA: Neutral 67/100**

**FA: Neutral 50/100**

**VS: @7(;!) ????/100**

**YH: Neutral 50/100**

**Team CRDL: Hated**

**CW: Hated 16/100**

**RT: Hated 90/100**

**DB: Hated 90/100**

**SL: Hated 90/100**

**Ozpin and Friends: Suspicious **

**OZ: Suspicious 13/100**

**GG: Neutral 5/100**

**JI: Suspicious 75/100**

**QB: Neutral 50/100**

'Why's Blake's and Velvet's Rep messed up?' I wondered, getting dressed. Well, as much as I could. Thankfully they gave me my pants back.

**Due to complications from Pure Body Faunus, all Faunus Rep is being recalculated.**

'Explain the problem. Maybe I can help.'

**Pure Body Faunus secretes pheromones as a unintentional side effect. Thus, more emphasis is being considered on how the species interact with each other in the wild.**

'Wouldn't that mean that Velvet would be afraid I'd eat her? What would that do to Blake too? She and I are closer in species but, would it be a Predator/Prey gap, or a power gap?' I mused. I had left my room and headed down the empty halls to Team RWBY's room to see if I could join them for breakfast. Knocking on the door, I got another notification.

**Calculation completed. Due to personality, species, and your actions, the corresponding Rep has been fixed. **

**BB: Lusting 13/100**

**VS: Neutral 2/100**

"WHAT!!!?" I yelled, right as one of the girls in question opened the door.

"AHHH," yelped Blake, falling back into the dorm with a loud thump. Apparently, I hadn't taken into account what time it was, as the rest of the team was still sleeping in their beds. Needless to say, they weren't happy with me.

"What are you doing? It's 5 in the morning! It's entirely too early to be doing anything. Get out!"

Note to self, Weiss is not a morning person. Also, apparently, Blake is a light sleeper. After apologizing for the intrusion, I decided to go to breakfast early and figure out the rest of my menus.

'Status'.

**Topaz 'Taz' Skye **

**HP: 35,000**

**AP: 3,500**

**MP: 3,900**

**Lien: 250 plus Ozpin's card (100,000)**

**Nevermore's Lien rewards have been calculated. You received 10,000 Lien. Quest, Light the way, has been completed. Universe Skill Trade menu has been unlocked. USTP: 1. **

'That's a lot of cash. Wonder why the Nevermore was so much more than the other Grimm?' Sliding down the breakfast line, I decided it must have been because, for the first time, a Grimm didn't fade. Filling up my plate with sausage and eggs, I looked into what the new menu was about.

**Universe Skill Trade is the opportunity to use points from boss kills to gain a skill from a different universe. You can grab more than 1 Skill per universe, however the more you take from a universe, the more expensive it gets. Some skills are unavailable until certain parameters are met.**

'Can I have immortality?'

**Skills required: Body of Adonis, Vampiric Healing, Disease Immunity, Wisdom of Solomon, and Strength of Asgard. **

'Awww. Well considering that I'm going to need to build a weapon, I need some type of crafting or mechanical skill. What options do I have?'

**Metalworking, Gunsmith, Armorer, Craftsman, Mechanic, and Handyman.**

'Actually, since Ruby is helping me, I don't need that stuff. Plus, that would be a waste of a point. Wait, I know what I can use.' Scrolling with my eyes while chewing on my eggs, I found the Call of Duty universe. Narrowing my choices, I came to 2 possible selections.

**Pointy End 101 description: **_Reminder, if you're unsure which way the claymore faces, assume it's facing at you. This skill gives you rudimentary knowledge on handling of all conventional weaponry and it's maintenance. Can be ranked up to _**Weapon Lover**

**SAS Training description: **_What the hell kinda name is Soap? Having this skill gives you knowledge of how to use military tactics and weapons in combat situations. May also give a bonus to room clearing situations._

In the end, it came down to heavier weapons or customization and ease of use. Everyone knows how to use a pistol. But not everyone knows how to use a Aug-78 heavy machine gun. Since only one of those is a better guarantee to put down what I'm aiming at, it was a easy decision.

**SAS Training selected. **

**Uploading previous save related skills...**

**Skills added: Firearms Mastery, Knife Mastery, Weapon Maintenance, Urban Warfare Tactics**

'Looks like my time in the Navy was good for something.' Finishing my breakfast, I spot a familiar face heading my direction.

"Hello big fella. You ready to get started?" asked Coco.

I frowned and asked her to explain as I got up to dispose of my tray.

"Didn't Ozpin tell you? I'm taking you shopping today for your Hunter outfit. Now come on, we're burning daylight," said Coco grabbing my arm.

'Curse you Ozpin,' I groaned while being dragged out the cafeteria. Following Coco to a room labeled Uniform Depot, I was hustled inside, much to my chagrin.

"Alright, let's get the boring stuff done with first. Pick up a scroll from the table. That will be yours from now on. It uses your thumbprint to unlock and has Beacon staff contacts preprogrammed into them. Once you confirm your thumbprint, hand it to me while you try to find a uniform in your size from those shelves," said Coco.

Picking up a scroll, I set up my thumbprint and handed it to Coco. Scanning the shelves for a uniform that would fit, I grabbed a 2XLT shirt and pants. Shrugging on the shirt to find it fit, I grabbed the vest and tie that went with it and put them on as well. Stepping out of my jeans, I felt a shiver go up my spine. Ignoring my instincts, I bent down to fold my jeans.

"SMACK"

I most certainly did not jump a good couple feet in the air and yelp. No sir, not me. I turned around and Coco was grinning at my scroll, glancing at me when she felt my glare burning a hole in her head.

Frowning, I turned around to pick it up again. Another shiver ran up my spine. This time I didn't ignore it, turning around in time to catch Coco by the wrist.

"I had to check the other cheek," said Coco unabashed.

"Stop it. Otherwise, I will go to Vale with someone else," I said, staring her down. At this point, I'd rather go by myself. Letting her go, I pulled on the pants, completing the uniform. Checking myself out, I grabbed extras and opened my inventory.

"Watch this. I can make these disappear," I say. Dropping them into it, she immediately looked under where they disappeared.

"Do it with something else," said Coco.

I picked up my old pants and placed them in as well. Her face showed her confusion until she face palmed and groaned.

"You have a hammerspace item or semblance don't you?"

Not wanting to give away my secret and because I didn't like her, I said yes.

"Whatever. Your not the first person I've seen with one or the other. Take your ID photo with your scroll and it will serve as your card until we pick up the physical copy."

'So bossy.' I pull out my scroll and take the picture. 'Not bad.' My scroll pinged and asked for my information. Putting it in, it displayed my completed ID. Checking to make sure everything was correct, I headed towards the door.

"So you got anything else you need to do here or can we get started with the tor, uh shopping. Yeah the fun stuff. Hahaha," laughed Coco menacingly. She's rubbing her hands together too.

"Yeah, let me check what time it is." Looking at my scroll, it had just turned 8. My HUD decided to update and added the current time under my health, Aura, and Mana bars in the top right of my vision. I then recalled that I still needed Yang to show me where to register my car.

'Hmmm, maybe I can get my car registered and ditch Coco to shop on my own. Genius!' Mentally patting myself on the back, I led Coco back to team Rwby's room. Knocking on the door this time, the girl in question opened it with the remnants of her cereal in her other hand.

"Yesh?" asked Yang with her mouth full.

"Am I interrupting your breakfast?" 'Stupid! She's holding it, dumbass!' "Do you have time to show me where I can register my car?" I forged on, hoping not to come off more like a doofus than I already had.

"Sure. Ruby and I are headed into Vale anyway. I need to exercise my bike some too," said Yang.

"TAZ!" Ruby blasted into my chest knocking me back into Coco.

"I'msoexcitedyou'rethefirstpersonwhohaseveraskedmetohelpwiththeirweaponandIknowwecanmakesomethinggreatbutIthoughtyoumighthavechangedyourmindbutnowyou'reheresodoyoustillwantmetohelp?"

I think that was a coherent question but, for the life of me, I couldn't understand what she said. Then, she pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. Yes, just, put those things away. And not that I'm gonna say no to tackle hugs, but, could we tone down the speed a bit?"

"Fine," said Ruby, blushing while she let me go.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Yang said as she led the way to the parking garage. It had 3 levels and a cordoned area in a corner of the bottom level for students to use to repair their vehicles. At the entrance was a display with a screen and card reader attached to the fence stretching across the way.

"Okay, scan your ID into the system and select add vehicle. Once you've put in the relevant information, it will unlock the bottom drawer. Take out a tag and a beacon sticker, then put them on your car and you'll be set," explained Yang.

"Speaking of which, where is your car?" asked Yang.

"It's in my hammerspace," I said, filling out my car's specs. Pulling up my inventory, I selected my car and hit eject. A bright light shone about 20 feet from us. With a loud pop of displaced air, my car materialized.

"Wow! I've never seen a hammerspace hold a car before," exclaimed Ruby.

"Sweet ride," said Yang, admiring the Viper. She and the other girls walked around it checking it out while I put the new tag and sticker on.

"Shotgun," yelled Coco, with Ruby glaring at her.

"That's fine. I don't know how to get there anyway," I added, getting into my car. Coco smirked as she got in and began issuing directions to Vale, while the sisters went into the garage to retrieve Yang's bike and do their errands.

After a brisk 15 minute drive, we arrived at Coco's family store. The Adel's had been in the fashion industry for a few decades. From runway design to Hunters custom made clothes, the Adel's has everything to offer in their store.

"Alright, let's begin. We'll start with shoes. Can you even wear shoes with those feet?" asked Coco.

"Let's find out," I said, heading to the shoe aisle. Looking through the options, I couldn't find any wide enough to accommodate.

"Isn't there any Faunus specific shoes?" I asked. Apparently, they couldn't keep them in stock. As there are too many different species to keep shoes for.

Then, I had an idea. "Do they have athletic tape in stock?"

"We have multiple colors of tape. Why?" asked Coco, smirking as she had guessed what I was gonna do with it.

"I'm gonna use that and wrap my feet. Since any shoe I put on will not allow me to use my toe claws. This way I can protect my feet and use my claws."

Picking up 3 rolls of gray, blue, black, and white each, I moved back towards the clothing section. That's when Coco pounced.

"Ok, let's have you try on some clothes and see what looks good. Here, try these on while I look for some more," she says, burying me under a veritable avalanche of clothes.

'This is not gonna go quickly is it?' I think to myself.

_6 hours later _

After a lot of arguing and trying on outfits, we settled on my basic look. A black bulletproof vest with blue highlights and two chest pockets. Over that, a dark blue full-length duster that splits at my tail with white trim at the edges. A leather ammo belt with optional holsters. A pair of dark grey cargo pants with a blue running stripe. Obviously with a hole in it for my tail. To cap it off, a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Getting this outfit in my three primary colors, blue, white, and black, I finally got to the rest of my wardrobe. Underwear, casual shirts and pants, etc. Putting all this together, I then received the bill.

'3,000 Lien! Jeez, I don't think I've ever spent that much on clothes before.'

Groaning as I forked over the amount, Coco came up beside me and told me she was headed back to Beacon. I nodded and watched her leave as I had plans to do more in Vale. Mostly filling in my mini-map, but still.

Exiting the store with my purchases safely ensconced in my inventory, I received a call on my scroll. Surprised that Ruby even knew my number, I answered it.

"Hey, is this Taz?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah Ruby. How'd you get my number?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, all scrolls issued by Beacon have the team leaders numbers preprogrammed into them as well as the staff. It help get in contact in case of emergencies. You're listed as a team leader, even though you don't have a team," she explained.

"Oh, well. Ok then, what's up?" I said.

"I was thinking about your weapon. The forge at Beacon doesn't have a lot of accessories or mecha-shift tech to use when making a weapon. I wanted to see if we could meet up and discuss plans. That way we don't have to come back again tomorrow."

"Sure," I said. "Do you know where the Adel clothing store is? I'm in front of it. Can you meet me here?"

"Be there in a bit," replied Ruby. With that settled, I hoped that the rest of my day would be better than the first part of it with Coco was. How wrong I was.

_AN: IT'S ALIVE! Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Somethings wrong with my gallbladder so it's been hard to focus on finishing the chapter. Anyway, here it is. Thanks for all the positive reviews and suggestions so far. Keep it up and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be building his own weapon. With Ruby. Alone. On that sobering note, here's the skill descriptions for this chapter. Also, when it concerns weapon skills, the ranks go like this. 1: Civilian level. 2: Military level. 3: Experimental or Mecha-Shift level. 4: Mythic or Legendary level._

**Firearms Mastery: **_This is my rifle. There are many like it but this one is mine. This skill grants base level knowledge on all guns depending on what rank you're at. Current Rank: 2_

**Knife Mastery: **_That's not a knife. Now this is a knife! Grants knowledge on all things sharp and pointy per rank. Current Rank: 2_

**Weapon Maintenance: **_A dirty weapon can be just as bad as a broken one. This skill allows you to know how to upkeep all weapons of that Rank. Current Rank: 2_

**Urban Warfare Tactics: **_Room by room, block by block, we can take this city. Grants knowledge of how to fight in tight quarters and city streets._


	6. Chapter 6: Dating between the Shelves

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I own the OC. 'Hi' Thought. "Hi" Spoken. **Hi System/HUD. **(Hi) Background. _Hi Written. _Author's note and explanation of skills and perks at the bottom, if applicable.

Chapter 6: Dating between the Shelves

A few seconds after ending the call, a blur of rose petals could be seen weaving it's way towards the Adel clothing store. The civilians of Vale were used to the antics of a certain red reaper by this point. However, Taz was not. Listening to some of his music, he was unprepared when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist as a storm of petals fluttered around him.

"TAZ!"

"Eep!" Wasn't me. Again. Grrrr, you can't prove it!

"Ruby, why did you decide to try attack me in broad daylight?" I asked, turning my music off.

"I wasn't attacking you. I call it assassahugs. You know, instead of assassinating?" Ruby said cutely.

I turned around and said, "Well don't do that again. I've got a image to maintain. I can't be the macho man with cute little reapers surprising me all the time."

"C-C-CUTE!?!!" Ruby stuttered as a blush erupted on her face.

"What, wrong adjective?" I teased. I really should stop tempting Murphy.

**Ding!**

**Quest, A Kiss From A Rose, has been added **

**Description: **_Where art thou Romeo? This flower can be all yours if you play your cards right. Romance Ruby and receive a unique perk. This quest cannot be refused. _

**Objective: **_Go on a date with Ruby _

"What's the matter Taz? Your face keeps twitching," said Ruby, confused at the look on my face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just distracted. You wanted to talk about some weapon stuff?" I asked.

"You bet! Let's head to my personal favorite shop, the gun store, and we can flesh out the design," Ruby excitedly replied.

We hopped in the Viper, me trying to ignore my new quest and Ruby examining the inside of my car, we headed to what was referred to as Huntsman Street. Row after row of Dust shops, Gun stores, and other Hunter-specific places. It even has a Grimm bounty office and a Grimm-centric bar called the Beowolves' Den.

Stopping in front of a store called Grimmbusters, we went in with my BGMM playing the Ghostbusters theme.

"Welcome to Grimmbusters, supplying all your Grimm slaying needs. How can I help you?" asked the old man that worked at seemingly every store.

"We're going to be building a weapon so we'll be looking at a little bit of everything," said Ruby.

"Well Ruby, you know your way around as good as I do. You spend enough time here I ought to put you on the payroll. Lemme know if you need anything," he said heading to the back room.

"We will. Thanks," said Ruby. She led me to a table with blueprint making materials.

"Alright, let's make a weapon," Ruby cheered. "Ok, first things first, is it mecha-shift?"

"Yes," I answered, ready to get my hands on some real guns. Then, I realized a major weakness of most of the characters. None of them have a secondary. Or even a knife.

"Hey, Ruby?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," she answered, knee deep in blueprint papers.

"How come no one carries a backup weapon?"

"Why would you need one? Especially if your weapon is as cool as Crescent Rose?" she asked dubiously.

"I'm pretty sure that as awesome as Crescent Rose is, it still needs space to deploy. Plus, what happens when you're separated from your weapon?" I said.

"Crescent Rose isn't confined by space and time! Even if I got separated, I'd just bust out my moves! Hyah! Wahcha!" said Ruby, doing karate moves. Well, trying to.

"Couldn't Yang teach you how to fight with your hands? I mean, you're still tucking in your thumbs. That's a good way to break your hands," I pointed out.

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms. "She and my dad tried. I'm not built like them so I wasn't as good at it. Besides, we're getting off topic. If you're gonna have multiple weapons it will be expensive. All the upkeep and ammo for both will start racking up. Unless you have a plan or a mountain of Lien, it isn't feasible for most people."

I thought about it and, yes, while it couldn't work for everyone, I can "Game" the system. Then, in a flash of brilliance it hit me.

"Hey, Ruby? Did you ever see Power Rangers?" I asked, my mind racing with possibilities.

"You mean Aura Rangers right? Yeah, me and Yang used to when we got home from school. Why?" she said.

"Well, why not combine weapons to make them more powerful, like the Rangers do when they're facing strong opponents," I say grinning widely.

Her eyes light up. Figuratively, not literally. That would be scary. With her now onboard with my idea, I head towards the shelves to see what would function as the base. Seeing all the weapons separated by category, I start with melee.

Swords, spears, hammers, and all manner of arms sat on the shelves. Finding a few candidates, I quickly begin eliminating what wouldn't work and what would. Too small and it wouldn't have enough room. Too big and it would be too heavy and cumbersome.

Observing the final candidate, the info on my HUD had me eager to get started.

**Unfinished Pyrhha Prototype **

**Weapon type: Spear**

**Weapon range: Melee**

**Weapon rank: 3***

***Weapon has been prepped for mecha-shift **

"Ruby, what's the story about this spear?" I asked as she was running around trying to find Crescent Rose's "mate" excitedly.

"Huh, oh. Yeah, Pyrrha tried to make another weapon before her actual one. That spear ended up too long as she wasn't working with the upgraded storage tech and mecha-shift she came into after her first tournament win. Back then, she was just using her sword and shield. She tried to make a 5'8 spear that is the same as the one she has based off her sword," Ruby explained.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, the older mecha-shift needed more metal to work with than it does now. That's why it's off by a foot and thicker by a half inch. Looking at it now, it looks like someone stole Sun's staff and put a blade on the end of it," she answered.

Nodding at her, she went back to trying to make a weapon have 'babies' with Crescent Rose. Holding the prototype in my hands, I understood what Ruby meant. It really did feel like a staff with extra weight on one end. Dull grey metal sewn into the black rod in lines, covering where it would shift, ending in a two foot blade.

Deciding that you can't go wrong with a champion's prototype, I moved to the firearm section. Looking through the pistols, I decide on one that looks an awful lot like a Desert Eagle. Observing it, I learn that Remnant has a similar naming system.

**Vacuan Falcon **

**Weapon type: Semi-auto Pistol **

**Weapon range: 50 meters **

**Weapon rank: 2**

**Weapon caliber: Variable **

Bringing both to the table, I remember that in the field a man's best friend is his knife. So as much as I like my survival knife, it's not gonna do much damage here. I go over to the knives and pick up a trench knife and bring it as well.

"Got everything you want?" asked Ruby, zipping back to the blueprinting materials.

"Yep," I replied. Taking our seats, we began hashing out what changes we could do to the spear.

"It's already cut to shift into her M1 Garand. We can't use that so, what gun do you want it to be?" Ruby asks, sketching out the spear.

"How about a hunting rifle chambered in .357? Especially since I can share it's ammo with the Falcon," I say.

"Alright, let's draw it up and get to work," Ruby says, giving me a smile.

_5 hours later _

"Goodbye!" we say as we leave Grimmbusters. My pockets might be lighter but I just have to forge a few pieces and I'll have my very own weapon.

GRUMBLE*

"You hungry there, Ruby?" I asked the embarrassed reaper.

"Yes," she replied meekly, hiding her face in her cloak.

"Let's go then. I saw a few restaurants on our way here that look appetizing," I say as we pile into the car. We take off and head to Remnant's version of Outback Steakhouse called Mistrali Meats.

After a nice dinner that I refused to have her pay for, we headed back to Beacon. Parking the car, we headed to the forge to finish my weapon. A day early, too! All the food and excitement must have tuckered out Ruby though. Midway thru upping my new Crafting skill, I found her napping in a chair.

Picking her up in a bridal carry, she latched onto me like a limpet. Softly chuckling, I carry her back to her dorm. Yang, opening the door, started cooing at how cute Ruby looked. Weiss scoffed and went back to brushing her hair. Blake looked up from her book and smirked at my current situation. Hiding her face behind her book again, it quickly turned envious and plotting.

Blake announced she was going to the library and left. Meanwhile, Yang and I were trying to dislodge Ruby from my fur. Unsurprisingly, she didn't wanna leave the warm fuzzy bed.

"Just wake her up and go, you overgrown plushie," said Weiss, frustrated and ready for sleep.

I finally managed to transfer her to Yang. Kissing her forehead, I bid them goodnight and headed to put my shopping away and go back to the forge.

**RUBY POV**

Stirring from being moved, I felt someone kiss my forehead. Slowly waking up, I opened my eyes to see our dorm rooms ceiling. Looking around, I see Yang going thru her nightly routine with a big grin on her face. Looking under my bed, Weiss was writing a letter to her sister in her own bed. She even had a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Yang? Why's everyone in a good mood?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it sis. How was your date?" Yang asked.

"What date? I just hung out with Taz today," I say confused.

"Well, what did you two do?" insisted Yang, with her hands on her hips still smirking at me.

"We planned out his weapon. He gave me a bunch of ideas for Crescent Rose. Then, we went to eat. He wouldn't let me pay either. Then, we came back and I fell asleep in the forge again. Did you carry me back in here? And why did you kiss my forehead? I'm not 6," I say frowning at Yang.

"I didn't," said Yang. "Plus, all good dates end with a kiss. Sounds like you had a good one, Sis. Next time I see Taz, I'm gonna have to give him the big sister talk. Go back to sleep Ruby," she says, grabbing a towel.

As Yang heads into the bathroom, I snuggle deeper into my bed and start to go back to sleep.

"Weiss or Blake must have carried me in then," I mumble blearily.

"Taz did, you dolt. Go to sleep," said Weiss from below. Following her advice, I fade into dreamland thinking it must have been him that did it then.

"WAIT, WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

_Now back to our regularly scheduled program _

**Ding!**

**You have crafted a weapon.**

**Atgeir (Mythic) **

**Can combine with Trench Knife, Vacuan Falcon.**

**Abilities: ????, Transform, ?????**

Finally finished with my weapon, I leave it to cool. Looking at the clock, it was a little after 1 in the morning. Heading to my room, I was ready to sleep. Opening my door, I went through my new clothes and picked out some sleep shorts. Deciding to take a shower, I head into the bathroom, take a quick shower, and dress for bed. Coming out of the bathroom, I look and realize I didn't shut the front door. Shutting it, I head to bed. Pulling my weirdly shaped body pillow close, I shut my eyes and go to sleep as I hear soft snoring in my ears.

_AN: Whoo! Finally done with this chapter. On the Crafting Skill, him leveling it up was putting together and taking apart a simple puzzle box. Also, Crafting is one of the hidden skills that covers a lot of individual things. It doesn't provide any bonuses like it would if Taz had the individual skill. Like if he had Woodworking it would take less time and look better than if he used Crafting. They both are, let's say chairs for example. They both work just as well at what they do, but one is more comfortable and better looking than the other. Thankfully in this case, Ruby helped make most of the more cosmetic pieces. So at the very least Atgeir won't be ugly. Bonus points for who can guess what else it can do. _

_Next Chapter will deal with the ramifications of Taz's date and Ozpin's group meets together to discuss the new wrinkle in the plan. PM me any questions or leave them in your review. Next chapter I'll do my best to answer them. Till next time, EE_


	7. Chapter 7: Snuggles, Uncles, and Puzzles

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I own the OC. 'Hi' Thought. "Hi" Spoken. **Hi System/HUD. **(Hi) Background. _Hi Written. _Author's note and explanation of skills and perks at the bottom, if applicable.

Chapter 7: Snuggles, Uncles, and Puzzles

Waking once more in Phil's office, I hear voices on the other side of his door. Eavesdropping the best I could, I cupped my ear to the door.

(...not going the way we thought. We'd hoped that he'd be more intuitive with the menu system. He hasn't even messed with options yet. For goodness sake, he still hasn't turned off the tutorial helper!

Look, I get he's the first one to make it this far. Just, until he switches off the nightly meeting setting, you have to steer him in the right direction. We need as much data on the first run as possible. We're still trying to get more testers. So the workload won't get any easier if he bites it a few days in.)

Pulling away from the door, I frown as I sit back on the guests chair. While it was true I hadn't looked through all the option menus, I simply hadn't had enough time to adjust.

'Better do it now then, since they're worried about me dying too soon.'

Pulling up the options, I was greeted with the usual suspects. Visual, Display, Audio, Gameplay, and Difficulty. Going through Visual and Display, most of the settings were fine. Audio and Difficulty was mostly inaccessible as they were controlled by the admins and AI. The only thing I could change was subtitles on or off. Remembering my previous issues with notifications, I elected to leave them off.

Gameplay had a substantial amount of settings to play with though. Auto loot was prominently at the top. With three switches on what it prioritizes picking up as well! Selecting it to pick up all, I scanned through the rest of the options. I changed the nightly meetings to weekly, and turned off the tutorial helper. Then, I noticed something strange. Directly under auto looting, was a strange slider labeled Body Perk Effectiveness.

'This slider limits my Perks effectiveness??!? Oh we're changing that to 10! Having it on 3 is just insulting.'

**Once this option is selected, it cannot be changed again. Are you sure?**

'Yes. I'm not limiting myself like that.'

As soon as I confirmed the change, my senses were wracked with pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's going on in here?!?" Phil yelled as he rushed into his office. He came around and knelt next to my thrashing body. As I was seizing on the floor, he waved his hands and I was levitated back onto the cot. He then clapped his hands and slapped my chest. A red glow erupted from him as I immediately went limp.

"How did you do this to yourself?" he asked.

"I just changed my Body Perk Slider. I don't understand how you did that though. Was that magic?" I groaned. My body felt like it had went 10 rounds with Yang.

"You're an idiot. And yes, that was magic. But that's not important. What is important, is how big of dumbass you are," Phil said angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stretching my now sore muscles.

"The Body Perk Slider was set that low because you humans are not used to the heightened senses of a full blown Faunus. As time went on, we would have gradually changed it. Now you've went from slightly different senses to Pure Faunus level. It's gonna be like you're a toddler again. You're going to have to adjust on the fly while being trained to kill things for a living," ranted Phil.

"It's also gonna affect everyday life. Your pheromones are gonna be ridiculously stout, you'll probably be able to hear every sound in a 30 meter range, and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't blind yourself turning on the lights in your room."

"Wow. That bad huh?" I said, thinking he was overreacting.

He throws his arms in the air as he explodes at my apparent idiocy.

"YES, YOU ABSOLUTE PILLOCK! You know what? If you're not going to even ask the AI what something does before you mess with it, then I'm not going to fix it when you botch it up."

"Now, out of my office," he says hitting the button on his desk.

Waking up in my actual bed, I was glad I didn't have to see him again soon. Making him get that annoyed at me was not a good thing. Now if I messed something up, I was on my own. At least he's not actively sabotaging me, right?

Shivering at the thought, I rolled on my side and pulled my body pillow closer. I wonder if this is a used body pillow. It's kinda lumpy, it smells like lavender, it makes soft purring noises, and whenever I get comfortable, it keeps moving.

**Now playing: If I Only Had A Brain **

Slowly catching on to my sarcastic AI and the little known fact that pillows can't move, I opened my eyes. Now I know what Phil was talking about. The mid morning light coming through my windows was almost too bright. But once my eyes refocused, it was like I'd been colorblind my whole life. The richness of color in everything.

It was beautiful. Still not enough to miss that Blake is currently buried in my ribs. Upon checking to see if she was still asleep, she was, I had two choices. Wake her up and deal with it now, or, ignore it and hope it goes away. I chose the latter. It would have been fine too. Except for one thing.

"Hey, wake up! Blake is missing again! Have you seen her, oh, did you two have a sleepover?"

Ruby could unlock my door. Sure enough, when I sat up, she was standing close to the foot of my bed. Thankfully she'd shut the door behind her.

"Uhhhhh, it's not what it looks like?" I say, hoping that she's by herself.

"It sure looks like it was a sleepover, seeing how Blake didn't sleep in her bed last night. How come I wasn't invited?" asked Ruby with her hands on her hips pouting. That amount of adorable has to be illegal!

Before I could answer, the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR barged in. It was like a scene out of Scooby-Doo. The door fell in with everyone piled on each other.

"SLEEPOVER?" shouted everyone at the same time. Before I could blink, Nora was at Ruby's side complaining how I should have invited her and Ren.

"Ren makes the best pancakes and I make a mean s'more. We could have watched movies, stayed up late talking about girls, and trade scary stories with a flashlight. It would have been GREAT!"

Apparently during all the ruckus, Blake had woken up.

"Nora, stop shouting please, I just woke up," said Blake groggily. Then her brain finally booted up and she realized she was not alone in bed. She turned and looked at me in surprise. Of course this is when the situation gets even worse.

She reflexively sniffs the air to confirm that what she is seeing is real. However, once she does, my now boosted pheromones elicit a primal response. Her ears stand at full attention, her eyes slit, and she growls at me. It also doesn't help that, like most men in the morning, my personal timber is standing tall. Thankfully, no one has noticed it yet.

**Ding!**

**Due to being in proximity to "One Bad Day", LUK is temporarily -5.**

That's when all hell breaks loose. Blake pounces on me, knocking us both off the bed. She grabs onto me, sniffing and rubbing my fur like a scratch and sniff fragrance. Yang comes over to help get her off as I'm now standing up with her still crazed partner all over me. As she pulls Blake off, Blake had apparently grabbed my waistband.

"RRRIIIIIIPPPPPP"

All of a sudden, it felt rather breezy in my room. Noticing this sudden change, I look down and see that I'm at full attention with nothing hiding it. I look up and find everyone staring at me. Weiss and Pyrrha have went straight to atomic blush and are trying to look at anything but me. Ren and Jaune are giving me looks of sympathy and cringing respectively. Nora has a strange look on her face, while Ruby is just staring at it. Blake has drool leaking out and Yang, Yang looks angry. Really angry.

"Uhhhh, it's a compliment?" I said. That was the last straw. Yang decided to end the conversation with a liver punch. Needless to say, I immediately dropped to the floor.

_Meanwhile, across the campus._

"Why do I have the feeling that I just caused my niece to give somebody a beating?" asked a drunken huntsman to himself. "Ah well, not like Yang can't take care of herself." Continuing on his way to Ozpin's office, he wonders why he called a meeting this morning.

"Ozpin, you still should have told us you knew her beforehand." 'Great. Irondick is here. I knew I should have put harder stuff in my flask.' The huntsman formerly known as Qrow Branwen sighed as he walked into the office. Pulling out his flask, he drank a third of it.

"I didn't think it was necessary. Now that Mr. Branwen is here, we need to fill him in," said Ozpin. "Qrow, we now have a, *ahem, snag in the plan. Another magic user has turned up."

"*COUGH* It's not mine I swear!" sputtered Qrow, choking on cheap whiskey.

"When was the last time you were in Menagerie?" asked Glynda, eyeing him suspiciously. The others looked interested in his answer as well.

"The only time I went to Menagerie was 10 years ago. Oz sent me on a diplomatic mission to meet with the White Fang. Ghira was still running it at the time and we wanted to see if he had any hopefuls to send to the academies. He instead wanted to have a teacher or two in the White Fang itself. So, I taught a couple people a thing or two for a month, then Summer happened. I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Your alcoholism aside, who did you teach?" replied Glynda.

"The now current leader Sierra Khan and some emo brat named Adam," said Qrow. "So who's the new one? Are they here?"

"Yes, he's currently attending Beacon at the moment and, oh, looks like Ms. Xiao Long has put in a request to fight him in the arena," said Glynda looking at her scroll.

"That's my firecracker alright. Did she list a reason?" asked Qrow chuckling.

"The one listed is 'To defend my sister's innocence' apparently," said Glynda dryly.

"WHAT!?"

_Meanwhile in a undisclosed location in Vale._

_"_Sir, we have reports of a Pure Faunus attending Beacon. He was spotted in Vale with another Huntress in training. What should we do?"

"I'll bring it up with Taurus. He might be able to sway him to our side. If he joins the Fang, we can use him to convince the other Pure ones to join. Keep tabs on him until further notice."

"Yes Sir."

"The pieces are coming together. Soon all the Faunus will be the ones holding the leash."

_Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! It seems that our hero is attracting attention from some ne'er-do-wells. But he's got more pressing issues with the blonde bombshell. Can our hero clear the air with Yang? Will Qrow ever put down the bottle? Tune in next time to find out! EE._


	8. Chapter 8:WHATCHA GONNA DO!

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I own the OC. 'Hi' Thought. "Hi" Spoken. **Hi System/HUD. **(Hi) Background. _Hi Written. _Author's note and explanation of skills and perks at the bottom, if applicable.

Chapter 8: WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN TAZ RUNS WILD ON YOU?

It had now been several hours since the 'incident'. Blake and I had tried to explain to Yang what had happened, but she was dead set on beating the 'pheromones' out of me. I tried to tell her that's not how pheromones work. She just ignored me and dragged Ruby off to talk. The fact that Ruby was still frozen in a statue like pose didn't help matters.

I really felt bad for Ren though. Apparently, after I fell unconscious from the vicious beating, Nora dragged him off and we haven't seen them since. I hope he's ok.

(FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE STOP!)

'It's almost like I can hear him. Godspeed, you poor man. For now, I have to focus on my upcoming fight with Yang. She's a power boxer with a beserker semblance. Plus, she's already mad at me. What can I do to counter her style of combat?' I thought to myself.

'I'm not small or fast enough to use Neo's fight for inspiration. I'm definitely not gonna cut her arm off so Adam is out too. She's got more stamina than me and likes getting up close and personal so hit and run won't work either. Hmmm.' I pondered.

Walking to lunch, I noticed the notice board on the wall of the lunchroom. Interested in seeing what they put on it, I walked over to look. It was covered in what you would normally find on a college notice board. Various campus rules, elective classes, and best of all, clubs. And Beacon has a lot of clubs.

Debate, Archery, Guns, Dust, Wresting, MMA, and various other clubs. Looking through the clubs, they apparently also hold events and seminars on the campus regularly. Next weekend was a professional wrestling show. Apparently there was some similar names for the stars as well. It advertised Dwayne, 'The Stone', Gemstone, versus Double HH.

Chuckling at my memories of WWE in my younger years, I was struck with inspiration. Boxers always had problems with grapplers and judo users. Plus, I could showcase a glaring flaw in Yang's offense. She'll thank me later.

'System AI? If my knowledge of professional wrestling is a skill, can you upload it? Or is it a unlockable in the USTP?'

**When uploading your combat skills, it was deemed unnecessary at the time to include this facet. However, the holds, strikes, and grapples were folded into CQC. The rest of the skills you have relating to professional wrestling were never uploaded. Would you like to upload them now?**

'Yes I would. Were there any other possible skills that haven't been uploaded yet?'

**Due to the sheer amount of knowledge that a normal person has, making a skill for every single action is not efficient. Most of the everyday life skills are folded into a General Skill Folder. For example, cleaning the dishes is not a unique skill and thus is put into the Housekeeping Skill Folder. Most of your wrestling knowledge is in the Acting Skill Folder. This is only skill that isn't is considered unique. Uploading skill 'Hand to Hand Improvisation'**

'Alright! Just in time too. I gotta scarf down some food and get ready for the fight today.' Loading down my plate with carbs, I head to an empty table and eat as fast as politely possible. Once done, I snuck into the arena and set up some surprises.

Finally, the time had come to fight an overprotective sister. Most of the first year students had shown up to witness the fight of the week. A juggernaut in Yang Xiao Long versus a mysterious newcomer with a sonic semblance. As they filed in, no one noticed the change in the scenery from the overhead lights.

Strangely to the students, most of the teaching staff had shown up as well. Glynda was at her normal spot setting up the arenas aura reader scoreboard. Yang was standing in the center circle waiting for Taz to show up. When suddenly...

**Now playing: Real American (Loudspeakers Enabled)**

The lights go red and yellow and a spotlight focuses on the doors leading to the locker room as Taz busts out. Strutting and posing on his way to the circle, the crowd of students goes nuts. Scrolls flashing wildly and the noise of a raucous bunch of teenagers filling his ears, he subtly activates his semblance to dull his hearing.

Finishing his walk to the circle, he pushes a button or two on his scroll to restore the arena to normal and connect to the scoreboard.

"Was that really necessary Mr. Skye?" asked Glynda. I laughed it off and gesture to start the fight. Glynda sighs, then explains the rules. Fight to Red Aura, ring out, or forfeit. With that she walks back and activates the scoreboard and crowd shield.

Yang, who had been getting steadily angrier, primed her gauntlets and rushed me with a telegraphed right hook. Ducking the strike, I rolled behind her and threw a kick at the back of her right knee. Taking the strike, she counters with an elbow to the chest.

Bent over from the elbow, I dodge the subsequent uppercut and backpedal to get out of range of her frenzy of fists. Changing strategies, she begins to unload shells at me while I fire back with my Falcon. We continue to take and exchange shots until my clip clacks empty. Holstering my sidearm, I drew Atgeir and raced inside to try to skewer Yang on my spear. Yang dodges the initial strike, but catches the following staff bash on her head.

Banging her fists together, she activates her semblance with a fiery aura surrounding her body. Knowing that it's time to spring my trap, I throw Atgeir to the left of Yang's head. Like most people, she dodges to the side, her eyes following the spear as she does. It leaves her open to my floor scraping leg sweep as she falls onto her front. Immediately as she hits the floor, I spring on her back and lock in a full nelson.

With my knees in her back and her arms useless, she struggles for awhile, but in the end, she sighs and taps out. The crowd of students roar their approval of our match. The final Aura count was pretty close as well, my yellow to her light orange. We separate and get up as the applause dies down.

"Nice match Taz. But don't think I'm gonna forget about this anytime soon. I'm still Ruby's sister and I gotta watch out for her. You just treat her right and no funny business, okay?" said Yang, shaking my hand.

"OK? But how are we gonna deal with Blake and her sensitivity to my pheromones?" I asked.

"You got bigger problems than her right now," Yang smirks. Before I could respond, Ruby tackled my waist with a bearhug.

"ThatwassoawesomeyouandYangwerelikeBamKapowandyourspearlooksreallycoolandnowYangsaidsomethingaboutifyouwonshewouldapproveofusandI'msortaconfusedonthatdoesshemeanfriendsorsomethingelsewhatdoyouthink?"

'I really think she's found circular breathing,' I thought as I tried to decode her wordpuke. I lead her back to the locker room and sit her down across from me as she keeps recapping my fight in ever increasing excitement.

**RUBY POV**

"Ruby, calm down. Now what did Yang say again?" Taz asked gently.

"Uhm, well, she and Weiss said we went on a date yesterday. So Yang wanted to fight you to make sure you could handle yourself. NowI'mjustnervousbecausenoonesevertakenmeonadatebeforeanditwasfunandI'mafraidyoudon'tlikemethatwayand-MMPH!?!"

Suddenly, everything felt better. I wasn't jittery and nervous anymore. Plus, I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me into a nice hug. That, and the kiss wasn't bad either. 'WAIT, WHAT!?'

As he drew his lips back, I had the urge to whimper. I held my breath as I heard him say something to me.

"How can I say no to you Ruby?"

_Author's Note: Finally, The Rock, has come back! Hopefully it wasn't too long a wait. I'm gonna be getting busy irl so it'll be awhile before the next chapter comes out. As always, have a good day, Ciao!_

**Hand to Hand Improvisation Skill Description: **_To be the man, you gotta beat the man, WHOOO! User of this skill can now use any combination of holds and strikes to subdue or submit a enemy combatant. Can result in a stun or bleeding effect in certain cases. Rank 1._


	9. StoryAnnouncement

**AN: I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded anything but I hit a bit of a rough patch. However, none of my stories are dead. Just being worked on very slowly. To keep y'all's appetites wet here's a teaser of what's coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned to my profile to keep up with the updates. See you soon, EE**

RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. I own the OC. 'Hi' Thought. "Hi" Spoken. Hi System/HUD. (Hi) Background. _Hi _Written. Author's note and explanation of skills and perks at the bottom, if applicable.

Chapter 9: Roses, Ravens, and Cinders

**Now playing: A Kiss from a Rose.**

'Really? I don't know if that's an inspired choice or an AI being a sassy little shit. Also, Ruby's must have been affection starved for a while. We've been making out for at least 10 minutes.' Of course, even what should have been a private moment gets interrupted by my horrendous luck.

**Ding! Admin TinkgoestheBell has sent you a text message. **

_Look asshole, I spent a lot of time on this thing so gimme some credit. It's programmed to at least 10 trillion lines of code. So, if it decides to be a sassy shit. That's because it chose to be. Now, onto other matters, you better treat Ruby right or Summer up here is gonna go ballistic. She might even escape and kick your ass. She's done it before and we still can't figure out how it happened. Have fun, don't forget to write!_

"Whatcha thinking about Taz?"

"Trying to figure out how to tell your team what's going on," I replied. "Yang said she'd be fine with it and I don't think Weiss will care either. The only one I'm worried about is Blake. She's been giving me looks ever since this morning when she thought I wasn't paying attention. She's after me for more than my charming personality, that's for sure," I explained, holding Ruby in my lap.

"Tell me Taz, are you gonna leave me for her?" asked Ruby, staring directly into my eyes.

"No! Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Then, leave it to me, boyfriend," said Ruby. She looked like she was scheming something but, since she's Blake's team leader, I'm gonna leave it to her to take care of.

"Boyfriend, eh?" growled a strange but familiar voice. Turning around, I discovered Ruby's favorite uncle had invited himself into the boys locker room. He didn't look happy at all.

"UNCLE QROW!" screamed Ruby, mortified at being caught with a boy. In a flurry of petals, she raced across the room and tried her best to look like the picture of innocence.

"What is my favorite uncle doing here, hmm? If dad's sending you to check up on me, I'm fine. I drink milk!" said Ruby, looking proud of herself.

"Tai didn't send me. I was here to see Oz about something," said Qrow, steeling his gaze on me. "While I was here, I thought I'd check up on my favorite niece. Only to find she's got a boyfriend. On top of that, he's a Pure Faunus."

"What's wrong with that?" I growled.

"Ha, you think regular Faunus has it bad. Pure Faunus have been ostracized badly enough that to see one is a rare occurrence. A Pure Faunus usually becomes a hermit at best and a urban legend at worst. I guess your tribe didn't tell you any of this so you wouldn't be jaded," explained Qrow.

I glowered at the blatant jab at my naivety of Remnant societal issues. It's not like a school full of hormonal, self absorbed, teenagers is the best place to learn about Faunus relations anyway. The only people who might discuss that with me is Blake or Velvet, one of whom is somewhat scared of me and the other wants my body.

"That's not what I'm here to talk about anyway, Qrow continued, I wanna know what's up with Yang fighting for Ruby's innocence."

Ruby's face burned red as mine paled to white while we glanced nervously at each other. Qrow narrowed his eyes at our reactions.

"Well, I had better like the answer or someone is going to be missing a boyfriend," he threatened.

As I was about to answer the world greyed out and everything seemed to freeze.

**Warning! One Bad Day semblance has intensified it's focus on you. LUK is now temporarily -10.**

That didn't sound good. All of a sudden, very familiar game show music sounded, and I could see a giant wheel appear in front of me.

(_In what suspiciously sounds like the voice of Regis Philbin)** "**_**Coming to you live from Phoenix Afterlife Headquarters, it's everyone's favorite game ( as long as it's not happening to you ) WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE!!!"**


End file.
